


[song] Wait For It

by Lunate8, TheArcher



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Hamilton's Wait For It from the POV of Steve Rogers. Takes place around Civil War
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[song] Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Wait For It Captain America version, written by theArcher, with backing vocals by Lunate8 and cover by Luna

  


cover created by Luna

Sam Wilson stays by my side every day  
says he’s more of a soldier than a spy anyway  
Nat says he adores me  
I don’t think I believe that’s true  
and even though I want him I can’t forget you

Love doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there’s a reason he’s by my side  
When who I am barely survives  
I’m willing to wait for it  
I’m willing to wait for it

On commandos missions when we needed a breather  
You told Peggy she would make a damn good teacher  
Can you remember anything?  
Do you remember when you were mine?  
Are you just another ghost I have to leave behind?

Death doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there’s a reason I’m still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died  
I’m willing to wait for it  
I’m willing to wait for it

You are the one thing in life I truly know  
I know that wasn’t you  
I’m gonna see it through

I’m not stuck out of my time or running late

I’m not signing off  
I am setting things straight

Tony started at the top when I have to climb  
I have something to prove  
He has nothing to lose

Tony’s pace is relentless  
He’s filled with pride

Howard was like that too

Tony doesn’t hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
Builds then he breaks  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there’s a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit—

I’m willing to wait for it  
I’m willing to wait for it

Life doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there’s a reason I’m still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I’m willing to

Wait for it…(echoes )


End file.
